Crime Wars- The Great Escape
by Silvergold201
Summary: Another Hetalia fanfic. Contains swearing with a bit of humour. Has some of my friend and I's Ocs. Every Hetalian included, will not be a nation or addressed as one, only by human name. (They are humans in this). Enter a world full of crime and mystery as the hetalia crew uncover dark crimes and murders. Romano included so yes, there will be swearing :3
1. Chapter 1

-PROLOUGE IVAN AND YAO-

It was a cold, dark night. The golden blonde haired woman walked into a wide alley way but not before passing a young girl with brown hair, standing near the alley way. She hugged herself, shielding herself from the cold; even though her efforts were fruitless. She felt a dark presence behind her, making her turn around instantly. No one is there. "Must be my imagination" she sighed, smiling at how stupid she felt for being so paranoid. A hand covered her mouth, and pinned her to the wall, her pale, frightened face facing the wall. "Or, it could be reality" the figure whispered. The woman whimpered, pleading behind the gloved hand. Her ocean blue eyes widened when she felt a cold, sharp blade poking at her neck. Warm tears trickled down her face, her cries still muffled by the gloved hand. "Good night...". A piercing scream is heard throughout the alley way and onto the streets, before silence taking over the night sky...

"What are we looking at here, aru?" Detective Yao sighed, walking into the alley way with his partner. "A woman, in her mid-twenties. She was stabbed in the neck once, stomach, twenty times" His partner, Ivan recalled before pausing " Not only that, her purse was stolen along with a drivers licence, identification and credit card". They arrived halfway down the alley, swarmed with about ten policemen and five detectives. There, laid a dead woman, her ocean blue eyes blank, showing no emotion but shock and fear. "Ah, good morning detectives. Nice to stumble across you two like this" A girl said. They both looked to the right. There stood a girl, medium brown hair with a curl sticking to the right. Honey old eyes, a dark blue and white dress half covered by a dark blue jean jacket and a silver cross chain necklace to compliment the whole outfit. "Oh, Good morning Ava! What brings you here?" Ivan smiled cheerfully at the twenty-two year old girl. "I'm a messenger remember? I go to the station to report murders, thefts, crimes, Etc." Ava replied, shifting her messenger bag from the left shoulder to the right. "Ai ya...How come you two are so comfortable talking near a dead body...?" Yao shivered. "Well, lets just say I'm tough, da?" Ivan giggled like a child. "Yeah...I-I'd rather not talk about it" Ava sweat dropped "Well, I got everything I need; I'm heading to Kurain café, so, I'll see you two later! Ciao!". Her figure got smaller as she walked away from the crime scene. "Hmm? Ivan, look, she dropped something" Yao spoke, before picking up a charm bracelet. It was gold with her Ava's name on it.

Yao narrowed his eyes and turned towards the body. "Yao? You onto something?" Ivan asked, confused at Yao's actions. On closer exception, the woman had the same bracelet, clutched tightly in her left hand. It had a nametag with a message: For Rosie- Ava Lillian. Yao's eyes widened. "Yao? What's wrong?" Ivan asked, laying a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Ivan, we have to catch up to Ava, NOW!" Yao demanded, running in the direction Ava went in. Ivan caught up easily. "Yao, what's going on?!" Ivan exclaimed. "Ava is our prime suspect we're looking for! She knew the victim!" Yao panted as they turned the corner. "What?! But Yao, Kurain café is on the other side of the city, she must of took her car!" Ivan recalled, stopping Yao from running any further. Yao laid his hands on his knees, panting. "Ai ya...I'm too old for this..." He hissed. Ivan straitened his scarf. "Come on, we might as well report this back at the station..." Ivan suggested. Yao sighed but reluctantly agreed.

-Le time skip~-

"So vat you are telling me...Ava knows the victim?" Ludwig mumbled, processing the information. yes sir, she said she was heading for Kurain Café, shall we head there?" Yao nodded. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples "No, its fine, I'll have Kiku and Alfred head there, they can take your car". "Yes sir, we'll write our reports now" Yao nodded as well as Ivan. "Good" Ludwig managed a nod before the detectives left his office. Ludwig turned towards the window. "Ava...vat will Feliciano and Lovino say about this...?" Ludwig muttered, looking out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1: Silver Cross-

Alfred pulled up Yao's car next to the well-known café, Kurain café. "Do you think Ava is still here, Alfred-san?" Kiku frowned, stepping out of the car. "Of course dude! You know she loves to spend hours on end here!" Alfred grinned, locking the car in place. They walked into the peaceful café, making the bell on the door making a small 'ding'. "Alfred! Kiku! Welcome!" A voice chirped. There stood a boy in a waiter's outfit, holding a coffee cup. "Hey Damien! What's up?" Alfred tilted his head, smiling brightly, making his police hat tilt to the side. "Konichiwa, Damien-kun..." Kiku greeted with a slight smile. Damien placed the coffee cup on an empty table. "So, what brings ya here?" He asked "You come for food?". "A-Ah... not really, is Ava still here?" Alfred laughed sheepishly. Damien raised an eyebrow at the two policemen. "Uh, she WAS...why, what happened?" Damien questioned, folding his tanned arms. "Well, what we got from Yao and Ivan, there was a murder, the suspect was a woman called Rosie and they believe Ava is connected to the murder" Japan admitted. Damien's lush green eyes widened "Y-You're not serious...Al? Please tell me you're joking!". "Heh...I wish, but we're not. What did she do here?" Alfred frowned. Damien sat down on a near the empty table where the coffee cup was. "She came here 40 minutes ago, I sat down with her. She had tea while going through files. She mentioned abut losing something...a charm bracelet? Yeah, that's what it was. She paid for her tea and left saying she was heading to her place to finish a report on her computer and then she was going to head to Blanca's place" Damien recalled, taking a sip of his coffee. Alfred blinked "Wow, I never thought you could remember much". "I'm not old yet Alfred, I'm only nineteen!" Damien grinned. Kiku bowed before writing the details down. "Uh, thank you, Damien-kun, for everything" Kiku spoke. "Ah, no problem just...make sure I know what's happening with Ava...she never tells me anything nowadays" Damien gave a dismissive wave, sighing. "We will, bye Damien!" Alfred smiled faintly as the him and Kiku left. The policemen entered the car once again. Alfred pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Oi, Ludwig, we found something, over" Alfred muttered through the machine. "What is it?" Ludwig replied. "Send someone over to Blanca's house, we're heading to Ava's place, where she's assumed to be located. She may head t Blanca's place next. The registered address is 42 Growth Street (Not a real street) " Alfred countered before putting the walkie-talkie down and started the car.

They arrived pretty quickly at Ava's house. It was a fairly large house, nothing too small or too big. When they approached the door, they were surprised when they saw the spruce wood door left wide open. Alfred grabbed his gun from his belt, signalling Kiku to keep down. Kiku nodded and let Alfred go first. They checked everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Not only that but the house was a mess. It was like taking the whole house and turning it upside-down. "Anything?!" Alfred called to Kiku from the kitchen. "No, nothing..." Kiku sighed, walking up to Alfred. Just then, Kiku's walkie-talkie turned on. "Kiku, we have been assigned to help you to find Ava, we're at Blanca's house, outside. and...I think she's inside with Blanca" Arthur spoke through. Before Alfred could say something, Kiku picked his device up. "Thank you, we will be right over, Arthur" Kiku replied. Kiku and Alfred looked at each other, frowns on their faces. "Well, lets go" Alfred spoke. Kiku replied with a faint "hai" before they headed to Yao's car.

-Time Skip brought by Flying Mint Bunny~-

They had arrived and parked next to the other police car. Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy had stepped out and walked up to Yao's car. "So, you think Ava is in there?" Alfred asked, stepping out. "I'm at least 90% sure" Arthur sighed, slightly pushing Francis away from his "personal space". "What about the other 10%?" Francis smirked. "Shut up you bloody frog! Arthur hissed. "Anyway, lets just go, we might miss her" Kiku sighed, walking up to Blanca's porch. There was a loud bang and a shout. Their eyes widened and grabbed their guns. "On 3...2...1!" Alfred exclaimed before kicking the door open. They ran in, searching everywhere. "Guys! I found Blanca!" Arthur shouted from the living room. The other policemen ran in only to find Blanca on the floor, bleeding heavily. "Mon dieu! Blanca!" Francis cried. Her lilac eyes were now dull, showing no emotion, her mouth slightly gaped. Shallow breaths were heard throughout the room. Kiku was already calling an ambulance, surprisingly keeping calm. Alfred got on his knees, checking Blanca's pulse. "Francis, double check the house, Ava might be hiding" Alfred ordered "Arthur go with him!". They nodded and walked out the room. Just as they did, an ambulance could be heard outside. "Don't worry, Blanca! Help is here!" Alfred smiled faintly, picking Blanca up "Kiku, lets go". What they didn't know is that, Blanca muttered something. "I hope you're...happy Ava...".

At he hospital, Matthew Williams looked down at Blanca. "You're stupid, you know that...?" He sighed, taking a seat next to her bed. She slowly opened her lilac eyes. "I-I know...it was a stupid game...she planned it...I should of..Ow...stopped..." Blanca winced. "I hope you know, that Yao is coming to question you, oh and Feliciano will be here as well" Matthew spoke sternly, despite it coming out as a whisper. "Please, Matthew, I can handle an old man and a pasta lover that is scared of nearly everything; and I'm sure they can question a foul mouth, stupid Canadian girl, eh?" She smirked back. "WHAT WAS THAT, ARU?!" A familiar voice came from behind them. Blanca sat up slowly to turn around and saw Yao standing there, fuming slightly and Feliciano, tears in his eyes. "Good afternoon, detective Yao! And chef Feliciano! You came to question me?" Blanca tried to laugh but came out as a cough. Yao nodded and sat in an empty chair next to Matthew. "First of all, aru, what was Ava doing at your house?" Yao started, pulling out a notebook. Blanca coughed before starting "She arrived at my place before two o clock...she brought a gun with her" Blanca began. Feliciano's eyes were now open, wide "W-What?! Why?!". She gave Yao, Matthew and Feliciano a apologetic look "W-We...wanted to play Russian roulette...". The three of them nearly had a heart attack. "We were lucky so far...when it was Ava' second go...w-we heard it click and instead of stopping, she pointed it at my stomach...before she pulled the trigger, I pushed her to the floor, saving myself but I didn't remember her strength...s-she shot me...my own friend...she..." Blanca now had her down, shaking at the memory. Feliciano hugged Blanca, to calm her down. Yao had now stopped writing, thinking. "There I-is one m-more thing..." Blanca said, shakily. Yao looked up, locking eyes with Blanca's. "Before she left me to die...s-she said I had something of hers..." she sighed. "What was it, aru?" Yao questioned. "A-Ava always carried two silver crosses on her chain, you know, as a necklace...she couldn't find it though...I had it on me, I didn't know it was hers until now" Blanca answered, reaching into her pocket. In her pale hand, laid an identical silver cross Yao had saw around her neck "Here, take it...". Yao took it reluctantly, storing it as evidence. "Thank you for your time, Blanca, we will find Ava, you're not the only one worried" Yao glanced at a sad Feliciano, who was grabbing onto Blanca's arm, not letting go. "Its alright, goodbye Yao, Feliciano, good luck with your restaurant" Blanca nodded, a faint smile on her face. "Ve...bye-a Bella!" Feliciano smiled sadly before following Yao.


	3. Chapter 3

I am kind of disappointed that I have no reviews yet but, hey, I can't have everything. *shrugs* But to keep the story going, I'm giving people a chance to add their oc in my story. If you want your Oc in the story, leave review describing your Oc, what they look like, clothes, colours, Etc. and if they have a job, if they're at school, a victim or murderer, thief, assassin, half animal, Etc. I'm looking forward to your reviews and Oc designs!

Tjis is SilverGold201 signing out, Ciao!


End file.
